De quejidos, versos y sueños
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: What if enmarcado en el último capítulo de la temporada, basado en lo que sucedería si Julián hubiera decidido no callar y contarle a Federico García Lorca de su destino. Ya me diréis si queréis tercer capítulo. Coach especial de Erinia Aelia ;)
1. Brunch en La Residencia de Estudiantes

**Capítulo 1_. Brunch_ en La Residencia de Estudiantes.**

_._

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada. Los creadores son Pablo y Javier Olivares, y a ellos les pertenece todo este tinglado. Yo solamente juego un poco con los personajes, con cariño pero sin ánimo de ganarme nada con ello. Spoilers del último capítulo de la última temporada. Y más spoilers, históricos: sí, al final Lorca muere XD._

N/A: Empiezo diciendo que se trata de un _What if_, es decir, qué habría pasado de haber sucumbido Julián y haberle contado a Lorca su negro final en su último encuentro en la Residencia de Estudiantes. ¿Por qué? Pues porque no sé cómo tuvo autocontrol suficiente el chaval, yo habría cantado como una condenada._.._

_._

_._

_Las cosas que se van no vuelven nunca,_

_todo el mundo lo sabe,_

_y entre el claro gentío de los vientos_

_es inútil quejarse._

_._

—Fragmento de _Veleta_,

el primer poema de _Libro de poemas_.

_._

_._

No supo bien la razón exacta por la que lo hizo. Tal vez porque estaba harto del Ministerio y de sus estúpidas reglas, esas que nadie cumple salvo los idiotas. Sirva el caso de Leiva como ejemplo: Si hubiera pasado totalmente de pedir permiso y se hubiera llevado a su hijo al futuro sin pedir opinión a nadie probablemente el chiquillo se habría salvado. O no, pero al menos habría quemado todos los cartuchos. Total, ¿qué iban a hacerle? ¿Meterle en una prisión del siglo XI? Por lo que sabía, al menos habría acabado allí justamente.

Igual lo había hecho porque el cabrón que le mandaba las fotos había logrado su cometido. La imagen de Maite en la acera le había revuelto las tripas. Tuvo que contenerse para no vomitar al abrir el sobre y verla, delante de todos. Tal vez porque los sueños con García Lorca lo habían predispuesto a ello, a olvidar lealtades y enaltecer las dudas.

Igual lo hizo porque aquel hombre, al igual que Maite, no se merecía morir. Su único pecado había sido ser homosexual y rojo. Solo por eso obviaron todo lo que había hecho por la literatura, por las gentes de su Andalucía natal, por España. Poco le importó al fascismo su arte, aun ahora en pleno siglo XXI, donde quien quiera ir a visitar sus pobres y secos huesos solo tiene que andar camino desde Víznar en dirección a Alfacar. Poco importaron los grandes que le lloraron, de casa como Machado o de fuera como Wells, o si sus asesinos se siguen regodeando aún por haberle dado muerte.

Tal vez fue por eso, porque su marcha carecía de sentido, como carecía de sentido el accidente de su mujer. Lo único que sabía con certeza ya era que independientemente del artista, apreciaba al hombre, y ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer respecto a Maite... así que no le importaba cambiar un poco más el pasado. Acabaría encerrado en la Huesca de hace diez siglos de todos modos, pero al menos sabría que ellos seguían con vida. Y quién sabe... igual hasta le dedicaba unos versos agradecidos. No pudo disimular una tímida sonrisa al imaginar tamaño disparate.

—Tú también te vas ¿verdad? —dijo el poeta cuando se encontraron a solas en los jardines, durante lo que sería su último encuentro en la Residencia.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — Por Dios que aquel hombre era adivino. ¿Cómo podía leer tan bien a la gente? ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan empático como para saber lo que se va a hacer o decir antes de hacerse o decirse? La respuesta era exactamente la misma a cuando acertó al preguntarle si venía del futuro: Era Lorca, el hombre en el que confluían la pasión y la fuerza del arte, la chispa del ingenio inteligente y la sensibilidad del amor al prójimo y a la tierra de uno.

—Porque tienes carita de adiós.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —Intentó obligarse a sonreír, no quería despedirse de alguien como él con caras largas—Pues sí, puede que no volvamos a vernos...

—No estés tan seguro, aún nos quedan los sueños—Sin duda, Federico, que iba a soñar con él— Anoche imagine un poema: El sueño va sobre el tiempo flotando como un velero...

—Nada puede abrir semillas en el corazón del sueño.

—Pero como puedes saber un poema que...

—Vas a morir, Federico—le interrumpió con brusquedad. Tal vez fue ese momento en el que lo decidió, o tal vez no fue decisión suya en absoluto. Tal vez por eso estaba él allí, para avisar a Lorca, para ponerle al tanto de su triste final y corregir la injusticia que había cometido España y la historia con él. Al contrario de lo que esperó su sonrisa no se apagó.

—A ver si te piensas que tú te quedarás plantado en este mundo por siempre, Julián, por muy buena planta que te gastes—dijo con mucha gracia y un marcado acento andaluz, olvidando la inquietud por los versos y pensando seguramente que le tomaba el pelo. Pero no lo hacía, lo vio en su mirada, en su gesto serio—Como no me he preocupado de nacer, no me preocupo de morir. Desechad tristezas y melancolías, amigo... La vida es amable, tiene pocos días y tan sólo ahora la hemos de gozar.

—Y tan pocos... que no te debe quedar, por las fechas, más de diez años...

—¡Lo sabía!

—¿Qué te van a fusilar? —Sorprendentemente aún conseguía dejarlo perplejo. Los sueños premonitorios del poeta parecían ir más allá, tal vez conocía su destino desde antes de _Poeta en Nueva York._

—¡Que venís del futuro! —Su desconcierto contrastaba con la alegría en los ojos oscuros del autor, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que lo que acababa de decirle era que había ganado la lotería. Por Dios, ¡que acababa de decirle que se lo iban a cargar!—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Y cómo es? Habremos superado ya nuestro pasado sangrante imagino, tanta pobreza desgarrando esta España de impresión y de sueños.

—No muy diferente a la de ahora-admitió dándose cuenta de que en lo fundamental los españoles no habíamos cambiado en ¿cuántos años? Había cosas que teníamos a fuego grabadas en nuestro ADN. Fanatismo. Caciquismo. Ignorancia supina y un completo desdén por lo que realmente hace grande a un país: su gente. Se acordó de su labor en _La Barraca_, si aquel hombre llegaba a ver algún día Telecinco y sus programas en lugar de por un balazo, iba a morirse de un infarto de miocardio. Porque en el fondo, con nuestras _tablets, wi fi _y demás tecnología seguimos sin darnos cuenta de lo importante: que no hace falta _bluetooth_ para echarse al camino por un ideal—Pero al menos la gran mayoría sabe leer y escribir. Y no hablemos de mi futuro, hablemos del tuyo Federico, es importante...

—Quía... Exagerado que eres Julián. Solo soy un hombre, uno de tantos que recorre las ca...

—Eres el mayor poeta y dramaturgo de este siglo. Tienes una sensibilidad, Federico, que te hace el más grande, el más leído, el mejor... No me mires así, porque lo eres. Y lo que te depara esta España que tanto amas es la más cruel de las injusticias: te matarán por tus ideas, tus huesos se perderán en tierras granadinas y la República... La República se quedará en un bonito sueño, uno que ni siquiera podrás recordar porque los muertos no recuerdan—El tono de su discurso había ido _in crecendo_ desde el ligero susurro hasta llegar a reflejar la ira y la rabia que sentía ante la tragedia— No les dejes silenciarte Federico... piensa en todo lo que podrías vivir, en las nuevas obras que podrías escribir si evitas ese camino. Por favor...

Lo último fue más un ruego que otra cosa. Con una sonrisa el artista le puso la mano en el hombro, en signo de apoyo. García Lorca le apoyaba, a él. El hombre al que le iban a pegar un tiro en pocos años se apiadaba de él y de las lágrimas que luchaban por brotar de sus ojos. Le abrazó, por primera y última vez.

—Julián...


	2. Oda a un clavo ardiendo

_Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada. Los creadores son Pablo y Javier Olivares, y a ellos les pertenece todo este tinglado. Yo solo juego un poco con los personajes, con cariño pero sin ánimo de ganarme nada con ello. Spoilers del último capítulo de la última temporada. Y más spoilers, históricos: sí, al final Lorca muere XD._

N/A: Me pareció interesante explorar el personaje de Julián tras lo sucedido en el último capítulo de la temporada, y relacionarlo de algún modo con Lorca y la idea del destino como algo inevitable presente en su obra, sobre todo hacia el final de la misma. En parte, porque el mismo sino del poeta es así, un punto fijo en el tiempo. No sé si es el transfondo que pretendían mostrar en la serie, pero me parece un paralelismo justificable. Igualmente, hacia el final, he intentado darle un aire de esperanza, porque en algún momento Julián tendrá que levantarse de esa cama... y la idea de 'obligar' al destino a reescribirse me parece, no sé... ¿acertada? Dicho esto... aún nos queda abordar en tema de la muerte del poeta... ¿Capítulo 3? Vosotros me diréis.

_._

**Capítulo 2. Oda a un clavo ardiendo.**

_H/Recuerdos de la Alhambra. Paco de Lucía._

_._

_._

No podía pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, su mente se negaba a creer que fuese real. No había pasado. No había usado una puerta para intentar salvar a Maite. No había conducido como un loco para encontrarla, poniéndose en peligro él... poniendo en peligro a Amelia. No, no había sido él, el Julián de 2015 el causante del accidente que se la había arrebatado en 2012. No, era imposible.

Pasó un tiempo antes de llegar siquiera a ser consciente de ello. El sol se ponía y amanecía frente a su ventana sin causar en él la más mínima impresión... los días morían ante sus ojos y él no sentía nada. La culpa inicial se había ido desvaneciendo dando paso a un sentimiento amargo en contra del destino en torno al vacío imposible de llenar que siempre lo acompañaba. El vacío era ella. Su ausencia. Tres largos años de profundo dolor.

El sentimiento, por otra parte, era un odio al hado inexorable. El destino, ese gran hijo de puta. No podía entender la fascinación de algunos por él, como Federico que impregnaba sus obras con ése hálito trágico y negro de lo que ya está escrito. El ejemplar de _Poeta en Nueva York_ aún descansaba en su mesilla. Lo rozó con la punta de los dedos, arrancándole un quejido al tacto con las yemas. Se sentía impotente, enfrentándose a lo inamovible. Aún recordaba la primera vez que leyó Bodas de Sangre en el colegio, pensó en que era una bonita excusa que les servía a los protagonistas para hacer lo que les diera la gana... pero así es el destino, inevitable: la novia no puede no huir con Leonardo, están predestinados. Y apostaría un brazo sin perderlo a que el polvo que de seguro echaron estaba predestinado también.

Irene le había dicho una vez en el Ministerio, en relación al tiempo, que existen puntos fijos que no pueden ser cambiados. Maite era uno de ellos. Ser arroll... asesinada por un coche era su final inapelable. Inflexible. Despiadado. Cruel. Y nada podía hacer él salvo preguntarse por qué, porque las lágrimas ya las había gastado todas.

Alonso solía hacer guardia a su lado pero ahora se encontraba solo. Había salido con Amelia en algún momento por alguna razón estúpida que ni siquiera le importaba. No supo decir cuándo ni dónde exactamente. Igual le daba, no lo necesitaba, ni a ella tampoco. No necesitaba a nadie. Cerró los ojos para descansar la vista y, como cada una de las veces que entornaba los párpados, su mente traicionera le llevaba a aquel mismo cruce. Pero a diferencia de antes de atravesar la maldita puerta no podía sentir la brisa fresca y ligera en la cara, ni la calidez de un sol de justicia en la piel. No, en sus sueños todo era frío, gris. Todo estaba muerto.

—Julián...

A su lado en la acera halló la figura relajada y un tanto etérea del poeta de la pajarita. ¿Se había quedado dormido? ¿Volvía a soñar con él? Apenas podía distinguir ya sueño y realidad... fuese lo que fuese eso.

—Federico...—Sintió la mano del hombre apoyarse en su espalda. Incluso sin estar presentes físicamente uno al lado del otro conseguía reconfortarlo algo.

—Lo siento mucho, Julián. La señorita Folch volvió a buscarme a la Residencia y me contó lo sucedido después de que salierais tan apresurados aquella tarde. Lo lamento de veras— La odió. ¿Por qué tenía que airear por ahí sus miserias? Ni aunque se tratara de García Lorca... ni al mismísimo Papa, le daba igual. No tenía por qué meterse—. Quería que la acompañara. Creo que pensó que de algún modo yo podría aliviar tu pena, aunque no veo cómo.

—No puedes— Confesó sin dejar de mirar el semáforo en rojo. Intentó desviar la conversación porque de seguir pensando en ella se derrumbaría de nuevo—Pero dime que al menos tú te salvarás.

—¿Acaso estoy en peligro ahora?—Una ínfima sonrisa le asomó tímida al rostro, la vio dibujarse en la vidriera donde ambos se reflejaban. Maldito poeta cabezota.

—No, aún no. Pero todo esto ha de servir para algo Federico. No pude cambiar el destino de mi Maite pero...

—¿Eres católico Julián? —Se giró para mirarle a la cara e intentar averiguar el porqué de tal pregunta. Pero no halló rastro de emoción alguna, su rostro era impasible. Miraba al cruce, como él lo había estado haciendo hasta unos segundos antes.

—No. Y no puedes culparme por no creer en esos cuentos de viejas: Si Dios existe de verdad es un maldito cabrón al que no le importamos un carajo.

—No te metas con las viejas y sus cuentos, amigo, algunos pueden ser más creíbles que los de las Sagradas Escrituras... Si fueras católico habría sido más sencillo. Tan sólo tendrías que abandonarte a una fe ciega en el creador. Pero de este modo sólo te queda la fatalidad de las Moiras como consuelo.

—No es consuelo ninguno.

—No, no lo es. Pero siempre queda la esperanza del héroe Julián. No importa cuán despiadado sean con él las parcas, o la inmutabilidad de su suerte. ¡Qué sería de aquel que no lucha fieramente! La adversidad lo sepultaría...

Por su mente volaron mil pensamientos._ Yerma. La casa de Bernarda Alba_. La idea de la lucha contra el destino era algo innato en él. Se preguntó si sería de verdad algo congénito, o causado a raíz de esa amistad. Ahora iba a resultar él un héroe lorquiano, por el amor de... Dios. No, había causado impresión en él, pero no tanta como para perdurar en el recuerdo. En lugar de eso se centró en la palabra que había quedado casi retenida en la garganta del granadino al verse pronunciada. Puede que por vergüenza por hacerle pensar en ella.

Esperanza. La esperanza que le ofrecía Blanca. Si Alonso había logrado cambiar su destino él lograría cambiar el de Maite, aunque tuviera que volver mil veces, aunque terminara matándola o matándose él.

Miró por última vez a los ojos amables del poeta antes de cerrar los suyos. Al abrirlos se encontró de nuevo en su cama, bañado con la luz plateada de la luna que se colaba por los agujerillos y la persiana medio subida. Alonso volvía a estar sentado junto a él, velándolo en un silencio sepulcral.

—Amelia os ha preparado algo de comer. Vamos, que os estáis quedando en los huesos—Miró el plato que habían dejado sobre la mesilla. Lo que pretendían ser unos huevos fritos había acabado siendo un revuelto, pues el resultado ni siquiera llegaba a tortilla francesa.

—No quiero ser desagradecido... Amelia puede ser tan lista como queráis, pero no tiene ni puta idea de cocinar —Alonso rió mientras él se levantaba de la cama. Tanto 'descanso' le había dejado el cuerpo molido.

—¿Dónde creéis que vais vos? —Alonso le agarró del brazo, inquieto.

—A comer en una mesa. No estoy enfermo, pero si no me como esa cosa Amelia se enfadará.

—No se enfadará.

—Yo me ofendería...

—Por suerte o por desgracia para ella, no creo que pueda nunca ofenderse con vos Julián. Creo que esa cualidad me pertenece en exclusiva a mí.

* * *

.

**Elein88 : Gracias, gracias y gracias mil. Espero que éste te guste tanto como el otro... tal vez sea porque están escritos desde la más profunda admiración, no sé. Es lo que me sale de las teclas jajaja! En cuanto a la muerte de Lorca... sinceramente no puedo imaginarme otra opción, y me gustaría, porque como ya te dije lo admiro. Pero creo que siendo realistas... ni aun sabiendo que iba a morir hubiera hecho nada diferente a lo que ya hizo. Si los versos de_ Poeta en Nueva York _eran proféticos Lorca no hizo nada para evitarlos, yo no soy nadie para cambiar eso. También existe la posibilidad de que los conociera de antemano a causa de Julián... o no. Nunca lo sabremos XD**

.

**covi: Muchas gracias por leerme, y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar comentario. Me alegra mucho que te gustara covi... éste igual no es tan 'bello', es más oscuro creo. Igual intenté darle ese aire lorquiano, no sé si lo conseguí. Lo que puede ser es que 'mi Julián' me halla salido un poco Ooc... eso si que lo confieso. He intentado darle un aire más 'llano' pero esto es lo que sale.**

.

**Ya me contaréis que os parece ;D Besines a las dos!**


End file.
